


Curb His Lying Tongue

by WolfeyedWitch



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)'s Lips Sewn Shut, Mouth Sewn Shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfeyedWitch/pseuds/WolfeyedWitch
Summary: Fanart for PeaceHeather's Grievance.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	Curb His Lying Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grievance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146378) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> I reread Grievance recently and I've been on a fanart kick, so... this happened. So... yeah. PeaceHeather, I'm blaming you for this. I'm not sure if the "graphic depictions of violence" tag really is meant for fanart, but I'd rather be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, drawing Teen Loki was a STRUGGLE. I ended up with multiple different photo references going, kid Loki and adult Loki from Thor plus a teen guy for bone structure, as well as some various Tom Hiddleston pictures for good measure. Trying to figure out how to make someone look like a teenager is hard, ok? But I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. 
> 
> I tried to fit in 13 stitches like the fic said, but I couldn't get them to fit without completely covering his lips, which didn't exactly give the wanted vibe. Sorry? 
> 
> Also, one of the things I regularly do with my art is flip it horizontally to see if it's symmetrical and how the composition looks from a different perspective. This proves to be challenging, though, when you're drawing someone like Tom Hiddleston who is FRUSTRATINGLY ASYMMETRICAL. You look at a picture of them and you're like, "Oh yeah, that's a person that I recognize." And then you flip it horizontally and suddenly it's like, "I have no memory of ever seeing this face in my life." 
> 
> I guess I'll just call it an interesting challenge? Whatever. I'm happy with it, so I'm gonna post it now before I decide something else needs changing. (The hard part of art is when to call it done)


End file.
